1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material. More particularly, it relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which has a film thickness of 22 .mu.m or less, measured from the silver halide light-sensitive layer closest to the support layer up to the surface of the material facing away from the support layer, which has a protective film having a thickness of 3 .mu.m or less, or which contains a limited amount of an organic solvent having a high boiling point, and which exhibits improved sharpness and improved pressure resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance the sensitivities of light-sensitive materials, many efforts have been exerted hitherto. Many studies have been made of methods of preparing silver halide grains having desirable shapes and compositions, of chemical sensitization and spectral sensitization, and of additives and structures of couplers which can be used. Some of these studies have matured into useful inventions. These inventions, however, can no longer meet the demand for highly light-sensitive material which has grown stronger still.
In the art it is customarily practiced to use silver halide grains, as large as possible, in each light-sensitive emulsion layer and to apply other techniques, thereby to enhance the light-sensitivity of the material. If silver halide grains having a large size are used, the light-sensitivity increases indeed, but to some extent only, as long as the amount of silver halide used is limited. This is because, the larger the grains, the less grains the light-sensitive emulsion layer contains. Hence, the number of development-starting points is decreased, and the graininess is impaired.
Therefore, to meet the demand for high sensitivity and high image quality, as large amount of silver halide grains as possible were used in each light-sensitive emulsion layer, thus increasing the number of development-starting points. It is a general design guide that the more silver halide grains that the layer contains, the thicker the layer. The thicker the layer, however, the less sharpness the light-sensitive material will have, thus failing to meet the recently made demand for high image quality. The sharpness may be improved if the light-sensitive layer, as well as a protective layer, is made thinner. The light-sensitive layer cannot be so thin, however. If it is too thin, the material cannot have a sufficient pressure resistance, increasing the possibility that "friction fogging" occurs as a photographic film having the light-sensitive layer is wound up in cameras at high speed or fed at high speed in the developing process.
Data on out-of-focus ratio of ISO100 film and that of ISO400 film is disclosed in JP-A-63-236035 (JP-A means "Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application"). The data teaches that ISO400 film results in a lower out-of-focus ratio, indicating that people have the tendency of setting the diaphragm at smaller apertures when they use ISO400 film than when they use ISO100 film. Obviously, high-sensitive photographic film is greatly desirable.